


Stockholm Noir

by adoropomodoro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoropomodoro/pseuds/adoropomodoro
Summary: A night out at the town, a real hard-core, classic boozing where the fun and games would be if they could even find their way home again through the winding streets of Stockholm. But it's not fun and games as the night goes on, and one problem leads to another, turning the night more horrifying and inescapable by the hour. Caught up with a crime on their hands, the Nordic friends find themselves in a real bind. Can they talk their way out of this one? And can they solve their own problems in the process?





	1. Chapter 1: Being friends

**Stockholm Noir**

_By: L (adoropomodoro)_

* * *

 

**Summary**

It's Arvid's 25th birthday. As much as he hates being celebrated, he knew a celebration was coming from his unbearable and dysfunctional, yet charming friends. Mathias suggests a night out; a real, hardcore, drinking night like the old times, where the fun and games would be if they could even find their way home again. But it's not fun and games as the night goes on and things just goes more wrong by the hour. What was supposed to be a birthday party to remember turned into a horrifying, inescapable turn of events none of them would ever forget. Can these trust-fund babies talk their way out of this one, and solve their own issues in the process?

 **Author’s note/Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya owns these characters. I’ve taken the liberty to change some of the names however, and also to define the characters a bit for the sake of the stories. Their individual backstories and characteristics will unfold as the story does, but the main pairing will be Denmark/Norway, with a side of Hong Kong/Iceland and Sweden/Finland. The story will be told through different point of views, but mainly through the eyes of Iceland. Hopefully the timeline will make sense.

The story involves heated arguments, foul words and dark themes. There will be words, phrases or phenomena mentioned that aren’t in English or isn’t particularly well-known outside of the Nordic sphere, and these will be explained.

I am reposting this here after initially posting on FF - however, only these two chapters have been finished so there's no risk for spoilers...

* * *

 

**Characters:**

**Arvid Oxenstierna, 24 y/o** **(and 11 months)**

Arvid is a quiet and socially awkward Swede, who would prefer building a bird house before a drinking night. Unfortunately, his friends are the exact opposite and loves bringing him along for a good night out. These crazy parties often don't end as well as they started out, but Arvid have not yet dared to make a move on Tino, their Finnish friend. He tends to overthink and enjoys his own company as much as anyone else's. He's very handy and owns a large construction company.

**Tino Väinämöinen, 24 y/o**

Tino is a friendly, Finnish guy, who on the surface seem to be a real softie, when in reality he's the most hard-core of them all. He was born somewhere in Finland, but lives in Stockholm. He is a well-paid consultant. He recently bought a house in the Finnish forests outside Helsinki, mostly used to wild drinking parties involving naked bathing in the snow, saunas, and an obscene amount of vodka. He fell in love with Arvid the first time he saw him, but gets frustrated when Arvid doesn't make a move since he views himself as an illiterate when it comes to romance and wooing. He's rational in calm situations, but tends to panic if something serious happens. Isn't afraid to take chances, unless it involves Arvid.

**Mathias Frederiksen, 26 y/o**

Mathias is a hot-headed Dane, living in Copenhagen but works a lot in Stockholm (he sells properties), who loves himself a good party. Everybody still remembers (or some, don't) his own, wild 25th birthday party, celebrated together with Lukas who also turned 25 that year. Many awkward moments later, it's hard to forget and forgive sometimes, but what problem isn't solved with more liquor? He

**Lukas Amundsen, 26 y/o**

Lukas is a fairly quiet, refined man who likes to make people believe he's not interested in them. Born and living in Oslo, he visits Stockholm frequently and even though he refuses to admit it, spends about half of his spare time in Copenhagen. He too is somewhat of a party animal, even if his wild side is harder to lure out than Mathias' and Tino's. He is very overprotective of his little brother Eiríkur, and hates losing control in front of him, even if Eiríkur is more than old enough to drink. When he turned 18, he became part of his neglecting father's global fishing company, and took over at age 24 when the father passed away. Lukas' mother left him and his father when he was 5 years old, and moved to Iceland where she met someone else. He has never forgiven her and never talked to her since she left, unless it concerns Eiríkur, his half-brother.

**Eiríkur Sigurðsson, 19 y/o**

Eiríkur was born in Iceland, and only shares mother with Lukas. It took them both a while to accept facts when they first heard about each other's existence (when Eiríkur was 12, and Lukas 19). When he was 16, he left Iceland and moved to Oslo for studies, where he moved in with his brother. Eiríkur is very independent, and isn't afraid to speak his mind. He is however very cautious and critical, and doesn't easily take the leap of faith. He has a hard time expressing his feelings, both towards his brother and his friends. He doesn't have many friends though, but refuses to admit he is terribly shy with strangers.

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 1**

**“Vara Vänner”**

_Jag är tjugofyra, bara en liten gnista. Bara ett ord kan sätta eld på en skog._

_\- Håkan Hellström_

* * *

_Late in April 2015_

.

"Get him wasted and push him into Tino, then we'll bring popcorn and watch the _real_ party happen."

"We _what_?" Eiríkur said, astounded.

"That's a terrible idea, Mathias. Who knows if he would bail, we'd break Tino's heart forever." Lukas said indolently after a sip of coffee.

"Tsk! Then we need to come up with another plan to get them together." The Dane drug a hand through his hair. "Got any ideas, icey?"

Eiríkur sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not a part in your match-making game. And by the way, why are you asking me? I'm not the one taking last-minute flights to Oslo every God damned Friday. I don't date."

Mathias had the good sense to look embarrassed after that remark, because after all, how obvious wasn't his and Lukas' relationship by now? Lukas looked unaffected, but his ears glowed red under his blonde hair that had grown far too long already.

"Anyhow," Lukas cleared his throat, catching their attention. "They are obviously madly in love. And we need to do something about it. I say we plan a party. That's definitely the best way to get together a couple."

"Was that how you and Mathias got together?" Eiríkur asked bluntly, making Lukas stand up and leave towards the kitchen without a word, and Mathias left too, heading towards the balcony with a cigarette between his lips mumbling something under his breath. Eiríkur smiled smugly and picked up his android again, resuming to stalking people on Tumblr. Maybe one day they'd fall for it. Maybe one day they'd admit their undying love for one another, and that day he'd be there, first in line, camera in hand, making it impossible for both of them to use further denial.

.

About an hour and a half later, Lukas stopped camping in the kitchen, and finally sneaked past him in the living room to fetch his laptop in next room. Eiríkur tried his best to look as innocent as possible as his brother sat down next to him on the broad, IKEA sofa, his face locked with suspicion. Mathias must've smoked half a packet by now, or just enjoyed the view over Oslo in extreme detail, but came in soon after Lukas had sat down and went to the kitchen for some chewing gum.

"Get some for me as well!" Eiríkur yelled out to him without letting his eyes avert from the screen, soon having the packet landing in his lap before the Dane took a seat on the other side of Eiríkur. Oh, really now? They were gonna use _him_ as a barrier between them? Come on.

"There are cheap flights to Stockholm this weekend. Maybe we could spend the week there since Arvid's birthday is the weekend after that." Lukas said, not looking up from , his question clearly directed to Mathias. The Dane was flipping through a magazine about cars, also not looking up when he answered. Their voices sounded mechanic and tense.

"Sounds like a great idea. What will Eiríkur be doing?"

Now it was the Icelander's turn to get enraged, and was about to protest that he was old enough for them to not give a shit really what he would be doing during his spare time, but was cut off by Lukas who quickly hooked onto the obvious revenge – a chance to push his complex about being the youngest around.

"Oh don't fret, I'll figure something out."

"I'm too old to be babysat." he hissed through clenched teeth, regretting to have started this in the first place.

"It's not like that, silly. You'll see."

"Then what-"

"It's time to start 'working for your daily bread', kiddo."

However frustrated, he thought himself to hint a smile on both his brother's and Mathias' faces. Surely, he was glad they could stop this silent war they had sometimes whenever he said something a bit edgy to them, but he did not like for himself to get ridiculed for them to make up. Good greatness, what if they actually moved together? Eiríkur desperately wanted a place of his own the day that happened.

.

Just finishing brushing his teeth, he almost burst out through the bathroom door in his usual manner, when he thought himself to hear a hushed conversation out in the hallway. He stopped and put his ear up against the thin door.

"He's onto us, Lukas. The kid knows, he's not very small anymore."

A sigh. "I know, I know. But he doesn't need to know. What even are we anyway?"

Another sigh. "We're complicated. You're right. He doesn't need to know. There's nothing to tell."

The utter disappointment was so visible in the Dane's voice, it was heart-breaking.

"I'm sorry." his brother whispered, before footsteps down the hall led Eiríkur to believe he had left Mathias to actually sleep alone on the sofa and not in Lukas' bed, for once. Not wanting to face Mathias, Eiríkur waited until he heard another pair of feet leave the hallway before he dared to tip-toe back to his room.

He wasn't sure what he had expected, but he was surprised to feel kind of sad for their sake. He knew his brother could be heartless, but to Mathias? He felt naïve for thinking they were so obviously in love. But what else would be a reason to soberly share a bed so many times, at their age? He only wanted the best for them both, even if he sometimes said he despised them. Couldn't they see what he saw?

.

_About a year ago_

The attraction had always been there. Inevitable, strong, undeniable. How many times hadn't Eiríkur caught them slide closer to each other after one too many shots, seen them fumble with their hands onto each other behind the sauna outhouse at Tino's place, and seen them throw suggestive glances by the dinner table. He'd always known there was something going on between them, ever since he moved to Norway. They had fought, they had argued, they had spat rude words to each other, but never had they parted for longer than a few days. Forever in denial, and it drove Eiríkur crazy. He had even asked Tino about it, and he'd just answered floatingly that love sometimes takes strange paths and had then resumed to win the drinking contest only he and Arvid were still awake to finish.

However, there was this one time in the aftermaths of Mathias' and Lukas' 25th birthday party, where Eiríkur heard something he was fairly sure he wasn't supposed to hear. He lost some words of the conversation, but got most of the picture.

"…love you, Mathias. I love you so much… it consumes me. I tried to kill it… run away from it… I can't. I don't want to anymore. Can we try? I'm sorry." The voice was drunken and slurry, but he could recognize his brother anywhere. The voice that answered was just as deformed after the party, but there was no doubt it was Mathias. He paused in between sentences, probably chain smoking in desperation.

"…with no trust… how can we truly love each other? We both know it… we're no good for nothing. We have both done things we'll always regret..."

The rest of the conversation was blurred out by the lively town around the small Copenhagen-apartment they were in, and especially since they were on the balcony, Eiríkur heard nothing more no matter how hard he tried to catch a phrase or a word from where he laid on the floor in-between the wall and a giant flower pot. He had eventually given up and gone to listen to Tino's stories and Arvid's quiet, snarky remarks on things they've all done throughout the past. How they found out that Mathias was a really poor shot when they'd tried Tino's rifle, and he accidentally shot himself in the foot. How Lukas once fell down the pavement and broke his ankle in a hysteric laughing fit after way too much liquor (Eiríkur was mostly fascinated that his brother had laughed enough to fall over, since he usually didn't laugh that much at all).

Eiríkur enjoyed the company he was in, most of the time. But when it came to Lukas and Mathias, it bothered him deeply to not ever know what was going on between them.

.

_Present time_

“We decided we'd stay for a month and a half in Stockholm." Lukas announced over his mandatory cup of coffee at 9 am the next day. Mathias calmly poured up some cereal and stirred a pile of sugar into his coffee, as if last night never happened, but Eiríkur gave out a long sigh over his own cup.

"Great. What am I going to do there for _weeks_? No offence, but drinking night after night isn't really my forte."

Lukas chuckled ominously, and Eiríkur wished he hadn't said anything. "You're going to work, brother. I've already fixed you an internship on a nice little museum."

"But why?" he knew he was nineteen years old, but still, he couldn't help sounding like a child.

"Money doesn't come for free, and it's about time you learn how to work for them. When I was your age-"

"' _I already had a part in our family business and nice reviews from previous jobs, and since I could make myself a fortune then so can you, I'm beginning to wonder if we're even related at all, hence your laziness, Eiríkur'_." The Icelander mimicked, using Lukas' usual monotone voice, leaving his brother stunned to silence, his lips pressed thin above his steaming cup, Mathias fighting back laughter harder than ever. Eiríkur too smirked, but couldn't quite let go of wondering how long this shared joy was gonna last.

.

"Alright, alright, listen to this." The Dane's hair was messier than ever before and before him on the table were numerous coffee cups with little sips of coffee still in them, crumpled paper, ink pens with and without lids, a plate with half eaten, homebaked bagels and an extensive collection of energy drink cans, piled into a tower at the far end of the kitchen table. Lukas was leaning on his elbows onto the table opposite of Mathias, and Eiríkur had long since seen all the posts on his Tumblr dash and therefore had no choice but to actually engage in their silly attempts at party planning.

Mathias spoke up again. "I say we throw a good old house party, with enough alcohol to bear with it of course. Then we go a bit old-school and play 'seven minutes in heaven'-"

"I always thought it was five minutes." Lukas said warily without lifting his eyes from the cup he was holding with the print of Copenhagen on it.

"I'm fairly certain it's only three minutes." Eiríkur opposed lazily. Mathias sighed of frustration.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter how long, the more the better. Anyhow, we blast some Swedish schlager-shit to distract before pushing Tino and Arvid into the cupboard under my staircase and then let the cramped space make its magic before we flung it open and take a polaroid of them caught in the act before we head out to the real party; I got us all free passes to all bars and clubs that's worth visiting in Stockholm for the night."

Lukas tapped his chin with a spoon he had retrieved from another cup that he had just emptied. "It's not a bad idea. Guests? Only us?"

"Why not just the five of us?" The Icelander suggested, and Lukas choked slightly on the coffee left in the first cup, making a blubbering noise behind the porcelain.

"The _five_ of us?" he spat, his eyebrows raised dangerously high in astonishment.

Eiríkur braced himself for the speech he had prepared for a moment like this. "I've been old enough for a year already, Lukas. I've drunken at home for at least two years. In Denmark I've been old enough to go out for _three_ years. And yet, I've never once been out with any of you. So this time I'm coming with you. Deal with it."

Mathias gave him an encouraging and surprised smile. "Look, the kid even has balls, defying his evil brother and all!" From that he earned a malicious look from over the rim of porcelain Copenhagen. "Of course we're bringing you. Wanna bring someone? We'd hate for you to be the fifth wheel."

The Norwegian raised a neat brow, this time in suspicion rather than surprise, but Eiríkur smirked satisfactory, crossing his arms. "I'll think about it. Otherwise, I'm actually kind of enjoying betting with myself on whether or not you guys will give in to the tension. It's a win-win situation, isn't it?"

Before any of them had a chance to react to his words, he stood up and left the room with an overly cheerful; "I'm gonna go pack my stuff then!"

* * *

The quote above is from the song  _Det kommer aldrig vara över för mig_ , and translates to "I'm twenty four, just a small spark. A mere word can light a whole forest ablaze".

 


	2. Chapter 2: Egocentric

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

_" **Egoist"**_

_Det finns de som säger att kärlek är så enkelt,  
Antingen har man den eller så har man inte_

_\- Jocke Berg_

* * *

 

_June 6 th, 2pm_

.

Early summer in Scandinavia always managed to put the hint of a smile on Lukas' lips. The light breeze, the smell of last night's rainfall. The optimism going all around, and everyone rushing out for picnics with legs and arms bared every time the sun peeked out.

"Look at you, huh. Actually enjoying yourself. As far as I know you hate shopping for gifts."

"Oh I do. Make no mistake, Mathias. I just enjoy it when the weather's nice."

"Oh good. I almost thought I was gonna have to compete with you over the spot of giftmaster. Obviously, I'm the best at it and always have been," Mathias grinned proudly.

"Well, you have always enjoyed the simple pleasures of life."

"I wouldn't go as far as to call you simple," the Dane said a bit too loudly as he pushed open a door into a gift shop, with a knowing smirk across his face. Lukas felt his ears burn and shot him an accusing look, managing full well to scold his friend with his eyes only. Silently, he tore his gaze from Mathias's, which was intense and far too suggestive, and started flicking through boring gift cards. None of them conveyed the feeling they were trying to create for Arvid's birthday - _you're turning 25, let's get you shitfaced and laid._ The gift they had eventually selected was custom, engraved wine glasses and the most expensive bubbly that money could buy. Additionally, Mathias had bought a weekend away for two at some romantic place in northern Sweden which he fully intended to put on the gift table with Tino's name written on it. Hey, anything's fair in love and war, right?

"What do you think of this one?" Lukas asked incuriously and held up a card that said something along the lines of _Hey asshole, you're getting old - better get your shit together._

"Perfect," Mathias said and snatched the card out of his hands to go pay for it. Lukas indolently strolled along after him and threw a look at his Rolex.

"We better get going. We promised we'd pick Eiríkur up in an hour, and then we have to prep the flat for the party."

"Oh don't sound so sullen," Mathias remarked, earning him another quiet scowl that he obviously registered but ignored. "You've promised he could come, you can't go back on it now. Besides, the kid's smart. He _probably_ won't get shitfaced."

Lukas didn't reward him with a response as they left the gift shop and steered their steps towards Mathias's car. He _knew_ that his brother was old enough to drink and he _knew_ that he should let go of him just enough for him to have a fun time tonight. But he couldn't help it. The loss of his father and the abandonment of his mother gnawed at him, and Eiríkur was all he had left to call family. What kind of a brother was he if he let Eiríkur run amok with them tonight? Then again, he wasn't like most boys his age, and perhaps he'd have at least an ounce of good sense in him that would prevent a drunk disaster. Lukas liked to think that he himself was sensible, but he remembered far too well the first time he had gotten drunk off his face. Distorted memories of spewing red wine all over his father's driveway in broad daylight made him physically recoil and shudder.

" _Helvedes fugle…_ shit somewhere else _…_ " Mathias swore in his native tongue at the bird shit across the hood of his car that was clear as day this morning, and something tugged at Lukas's heart. Of course, Mathias was family too, mostly. And despite his usual bad judgement, he was far too fond of Lukas to ever let anything happen to his precious baby brother.

After Mathias was done cursing and wishing death to all airborne creatures in the world, they finally took a seat in the steaming car. The air might've been a usual Scandinavian chill outside, but the inside of the vehicle was a literal sauna. Only less alcohol and nudity involved than usual. Lukas had to stop himself from hanging his head out the open window and settled for rolling up his sleeves and pushing his damp bangs out of his face as they left the parking lot and drove out to where Eiríkur had been interning for the past couple of weeks. Mathias accelerated the engine when they entered a bigger road, and casually let his hand rest on Lukas's thigh after changing gears. Lukas didn't initially respond, but something inside him went absolutely bananas. And maybe it was the good weather or just the feeling that his ribcage was going to explode, but Lukas rested his hand on Mathias's, intertwining his fingers with the other's in silence. Their hands were a bit clammy, but he didn't seem to notice.

.

_Six years ago, Midsummer’s eve_

The sun hadn't yet set, and Mathias was walking in silence with Lukas along a dirt road, carefully stepping over protruding nettles, remembering far too well the burns he had gotten just two days ago all over the back of his thighs and lower back as he had been pushed into some after agitating Lukas. He knew he still felt bad about it, and maybe he did exaggerate on the dramatics afterwards only because the Norwegian was at his loveliest being apologetic. He should probably feel bad, but he enjoyed Lukas's company far too much to come clean.

In his hand he held a bluebell, a coltsfoot, a daisy, a Lily of the Valley, and a cornflower. He had only two more flowers to go, but Lukas was missing four. They weren't allowed to speak, and since leaving the house they had amazingly enough been able to keep it quiet between them, but Mathias could tell through body language and silent scowls that Lukas was being oddly picky with his flowers. He couldn't, however, figure out why. The old and somewhat ridiculous tradition required seven flowers picked on Midsummer's eve during complete silence to be put under one's pillow in order for one to dream of their future spouse. Seemed simple enough, especially for Mathias who didn't quite believe in folklore and superstition anyways, but now they'd been walking for far longer than he had anticipated. Lukas stopped suddenly at the sight of some buttercups, and they carefully stepped out a couple of metres into the field that they'd been walking along for the past 30 minutes.

Quietly they made their way back to the dirt road and continued walking. Lukas walked in front of Mathias, and he watched his silhouette against the setting sun. The air was still warm, but a light breeze carried a bit of a chill mixed with Lukas's aftershave and the scent of his flower crown Mathias's way, making him feel dizzy. He quickened up his pace to walk alongside side him, and casually let his free hand hang between them, lightly brushing Lukas's hand before braving the distance and grabbing it. A glance to the side confirmed that the Norwegian had gone positively pink underneath his wreath.

All throughout the trip, there had been unspoken advances, sultry looks and light brushes of hands, and it drove him absolutely nuts. He'd known Lukas for little over a year, and when they'd both been invited to stay at Arvid's countryside house for the week he'd felt an exciting mixture of thrill and intrigue. Lukas had never made any outspoken, clear, advances, yet Mathias felt like they had had an instant connection. He was never sure if his feelings were one sided, but the way Lukas had cared for him after accidentally pushing him into that thicket of nettles had been enough to encourage him to take things one step further. Or maybe two steps.

He stop suddenly, and took a tighter hold of Lukas's hand, making him turn his way questioningly. Before Mathias was dissuaded from his previous liquid confidence he dropped his flowers to the ground and pulled the Norwegian in by the waist for a kiss that he wasn't sure he could've ever prepared for. Lukas's lips were so soft against his, and the response was clearly affirmative as he tugged on Mathias's shirt in an effort to pull him even closer while they most likely slobbed all over each other's faces in desperation. Maybe they shouldn't have had that much to drink before.

Briefly, they let go, and Mathias grabbed hold of Lukas's hands again, stroking them with his thumb. Lukas leaned in and rested his forehead on his, and Mathias smiled at him in the little secluded, leafy world their flower crowns created with their closeness. "Want to go back?" he whispered on Lukas's lips. Lukas shook his head with the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He gave Mathias a quick peck before standing back up straight, leaning down to pick up Mathias's flowers and pressing them into his hand.

"We're not done."

He intertwined their fingers again, and Mathias, spellbound, followed him as they continued down the road in the orange and pink light tinting the darkening, northern sky.

.

_June 6th, 5pm_

"Hey guys! What's going on, how's the preparations going? I brought some alcohol-"

"Some?!" Eiríkur cut Tino off when he saw the large, clinking bags he was holding. "Looks to me you have enough vodka to feed the entire population of Russia for a year. Didn't we drink enough yesterday?"

Eiríkur still felt a slight pounding in his head, despite not even drinking too much yesterday for Mathias's birthday since he had to work today. It was a miracle that Mathias was even well enough to drive, which he probably wasn't, but then again it had been an unusually calm birthday for the Dane. 25 took precedence, they said, and all energy was focused on today instead. Tino laughed him off as he placed the bags on the kitchen island, and Mathias chimed in.

"Please, kiddo. We got through way more than this when me and Lukas turned 25. Oh yeah, and Tino, I brought _små sure_."

"Oh, probably a good idea," Tino responded with a quick glance to Eiríkur, who wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean. He was about to ask when his brother's monotone and yet slightly strained voice floated out of the living room, calling his name.

"Eiríkur! Come here a minute."

He only briefly rolled his eyes, trying to imagine whatever technological issue his brother had run into now. Lukas wasn't much for asking for help and usually just went on with it in silent frustration, but he was absolutely useless when it came to anything invented after the year 2000, and honestly pretty crap at everything before that as well. He put his phone into his pocket, ignoring its constant buzzing and strolled into the next room.

"What is it this time?" he suspiciously eyed his brother who was sat awkwardly on the floor on front of the television, entangled in cables and with three different manuals in front of him. He had an exasperated look on his face and looked like he was going to implode. Eiríkur wasn't sure when he had last seen his brother fighting defeat so hard.

"Fix this," Lukas said - no, _hissed_ \- and shrugged off the cables, stomping off to the kitchen before Eiríkur could protest. Reluctantly he sank to his knees to the Playstation and the Singstar that Lukas had been trying to set up, and connected it without much trouble. Sometimes he seriously doubted how his brother was even able to run a multimillion dollar company if he was this useless at basic stuff. His phone kept buzzing and he pulled it out, sitting down in one of the armchairs instead, carefully picking one with its back turned away from any entrances to the room. He knew all too well how these people liked to snoop. He unlocked his phone to a plethora of messages, all from the same person.

_hey hey you_

_how's it going? :D_

_here's a link to some cute ducks you might like, i laughed lol_

_what's going on tonight?_

_I feel a little like this is a one way convo, but i could be paranoid_

_also, like, if you go out we can meet up or smth if you're up for it_

_I got no plans :p_

Eiríkur couldn't help but smile and snort at Leon, his persistent colleague, who had over the weeks of his internship become somewhat of a friend. Eiríkur never really got on with anyone, but this colourful, sarcastic and yet incredibly ridiculous exchange student really just seemed to _get him_. His fingers flew across the keypad as he typed up a response, and he found himself editing it more than usual before eventually sending it.

_haha yeah man, that's nice_

_We're celebrating a family friend's birthday, so we're probably going out. I'll write to you when we're heading out if you still want to meet up then !_

He sent the messages, which were received but not instantly read, and he anxiously shoved his phone back into his jeans pocket. Was that too awkward? Honestly, the thought of meeting up with Leon exhilarated him more than he'd like to admit, and he drew his hands roughly over his face before glancing out to the kitchen to try to distract himself. The _smörgåstårta_ that they had made the night before was somehow coming along nicely, if you discounted the disgruntled Dane who majorly sulked after having his hands slapped out of the way one too many times by Lukas, who had gained monopoly on decorating through sheer willpower. Mathias, however, kept hovering around him like a ghost, constantly giving him unsolicited advice on how the dill, prawns and caviar should be arranged, only to be instantly rebuffed. Tino, in the meantime, was setting the table in the dining room, even fluffing the flowers on the table to perfection. Eiríkur's phone buzzed again, bringing him back into reality after slightly zoning out. He read the message which was accompanied with an ILY sign emoji.

_Rad! Lemme know._

With a comforting sense of excitement flickering in his chest, he took a glance at the clock and noted the time. 6.30 pm, and Arvid was expected to come back from work soon. He decided to at least look like he was helping and left his armchair for the dining room. He refused to be caught up in whatever debacle was going on in the kitchen between his brother and Mathias.

"Hey Eiríkur," Tino greeted with a smile, and he nodded back in response. "You excited for tonight?"

A buzz from his pocket, probably completely unrelated, made his cheeks heat up uncomfortably, and he averted his eyes from the Finn, trying to look like he was admiring the porcelain. "Oh yeah, for sure. What should I expect?"

Tino laughed a bit nervously before responding. "Well, I know you've been around a bit before, but expect the unexpected. Your brother and Mathias are already sloshed, by the sounds of it."

"Lukas, you're totally doing it wrong, the _schhrimp_ should be _schtacked_."

"Oh yeah, yeh, let's make it look like a blind idiot fucking made it, that's great."

"Eh, it just sounds like a regular weekend to me if I'm being honest," Eiríkur shrugged and pulled out a chair to sit, but was interrupted by the clear sound of keys rattling in the lock of the outside door. Tino lit up like a child on Christmas and the two lovebirds in the kitchen settled their bickering.

"He's here!"

* * *

 

 _Helvedes fugle_ = Damn birds, in Danish (literally: birds from hell)

 _Små sure_ \- a relatively low-level spirit, on around 15-16%, from Denmark

 _Smörgåsbord_ \- a cake made out of sandwiches, popular at Swedish parties like birthdays, graduations or christenings. Gotta get 'em into it early.

The above quote is from the song _Egoist_ (which also is the inspiration for this chapter’s name), by the band Kent, and translates to “There are those who say love is so easy - either you have it, or you don’t”.

What Mathias and Lukas are doing with the flowers is an old Swedish tradition based on the belief that flowers and plants held a certain kind of magic on Midsummer's eve, which prompted people to try and read their future through it. It's believed that picking 7 different kinds of flowers in complete silence on late Midsummer's eve and then putting them underneath your pillow to allow you to dream of whoever you're going to spend your life with. It's a cute tradition that still lives on today, but taken slightly less seriously. Also, back in the day, people would apparently roll around naked in the Midsummer's eve dew, believing that to also hold special powers. Thankfully (or unfortunately?), this isn't done anymore.


End file.
